Pantheon of The Universe
The Pantheon of The Universe is a group of nine deities that create worlds together. They are never satisfied with the world and creat new ones in retaliation, often destroying the old one in the process. Why nine? Because that's a cool number. Gods Four Gods *'Yawever'- The god of justice, law, punishment, and wisdom. He is the leader of the pantheon and rules with an iron fist (actually iron-zinc alloy). He carries a scale in his hand and uses it to wack the other gods when they get on his nerves. *'Mysterdoom'- The God of the afterlife and dreams and whatnot. He is responsible for creating minds and souls and putting them to rest. When he gets lazy, he'll just use reincarnation. *'Wooshee'- The god of evolution and technology. He is very sad because the worlds the gods create are almost always abandoned or destroyed before *'Forgen'- The God of nature and the cosmos. He controls the weather and sun and things like that. Five other Gods *'Yaaurg'- The goddess of war and other forms of fighting. She is sadistic, violent and brutal. She is very clever in strategy but has little common sense. *'Doodier'- Animal-headed god of art and language. He has a big afro and likes dancing. He is considered a pet of the god and is not potty-trained. *'Etsley'- Fertility goddess of love and "passion". She is very horny and had mate with lots and lots of people, sometimes many times a day, sometimes many times at once. *'Satrik'- god of chaos, energy, ego, and courage. He often causes trouble for the other gods. *'Cuymuy'- Goddess of fate and time. She chooses the destiny of the creatures on the planet sometimes. Other Characters *'Gork the Ork Oracle'- Gork is an Ork from one of the god's world. He can see into the future and knew that the gods would have destroyed it. That allowed him to tell everyone to escape in time and they went to a giant spaceship. Races The Pantheon has created meny many many different species of (debateable) sapient creatures, but here are the ones they tend to use over and over. Spooky World is a world created by the Pantheon of The Universe. Everything is spooky here. Races *Humans: These are strange creatures that live on the planet. They are intelligent, sensitive, but aren't good with nature or magic. They look weird without clothing on and usually are seen wearing it. *Dwarves: These are like humans but shorter and stockier. They live underground because too much sunlight causes skin cancer. *Gnomes: these guys are smaller than dwarves and get through the ground easier. They can turn into giants when they want to. *Ogres: these are also like humans but are really, really fat. They are also dumb and have jagged teeth. Humans and dwarves are a part of their diet. *Trolls: These guys live under bridges. They also know that sunlight causes skin cancer, although with all their warts, calluses, and moles, it appears that their skin is doomed anyways. They, like Orges, are dumb and eat people. They also eat rocks and have bad posture. *Elves: These guys are like humans but have pointy ears, and twigs grouing out of them. *Orks: these guys are like a cross between a troll and an elf. *Satyrs: These guys are the followers of Etsley. They are part-goat part-human, and want to mate with anything that moves. Minor Races *Vampyres *Wraiths *Sauruses *Mermaids Failed Races *Giants *Gremlins *Jackalopes